On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans !
by Lilou0803
Summary: Qui a dit que les Serpentards n'avait pas le sens de l'humour ? Severus - Regulus - Lily - Les Maraudeurs... (série de one-shots)
1. Un anniversaire inoubliable

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A :** Juste un petit délire écrit "entre deux portes". Un petit OS au ton léger et sans prétention, pour changer un peu, pour patienter avant la prochaine fic à chapitres.

On ne connait pas la date de naissance d'Horace Slughorn, je l'ai inventée pour « coller à mon histoire ».

Le titre est un clin-d'œil d'une part au « dernier des Mohicans » et d'autre part, au début de la culture punk, dans les années 70.

* * *

 **...**

 **Le premier des Iroquois**

"On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans" (A. Rimbaud)

 **...**

Le couloir des cachots était inhabituellement animé en cette soirée du 25 mars 1977. Horace Slughorn, professeur de potions et directeur de la Maison de Serpentard donnait une 'petite réception' pour son anniversaire. Il avait invité ses collègues, et avait autorisé les membres de son 'club', a venir accompagnés. Un orchestre à la mode devait assurer l'animation de la fête, et la plupart des convives étant majeurs, on ne servirait certainement pas que du jus de citrouille. Le lendemain étant un samedi, la soirée s'annonçait longue et animée.

Si l'un des deux jeunes gens qui se dirigeaient vers les appartements de leur professeur, ce soir-là, marchait d'un pas allègre, l'autre était plutôt réticent. Il aurait de toute évidence préféré être n'importe où ailleurs.

—Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu accepter…

—Parce que Selena m'a laissé tomber et que tu ne veux pas laisser un ami tout seul dans cette situation déprimante ?

—Tu n'as pas l'air de déprimer outre-mesure !

—C'est parce que je cache bien mon jeu… Allez, Sev, arrête de faire la tête et lâche-toi un peu, pour une fois. Merlin ce que tu peux être coincé ! Et puis tu auras peut-être l'occasion de parler à Evans en tête à tête…

—Et qu'est ce qui peut te faire croire que j'ai envie de parler à Evans ?

—Le fait que tu aies accepté de venir ?

—Je ne vois pas le rapp…

—Pas à moi, tu veux ? Ça va bientôt faire deux ans que, pour le coup, toi, tu déprimes ! Bon, je suis d'accord, elle a de beaux yeux, mais… Seigneur ! Une Gryffondor, Sang-de-bourbe, et une amie de mon frère en plus ! Enfin, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, je suppose.

Severus avait grimacé dans l'ombre, mais n'avait pas relevé l'expression.

—Evans sort avec Potter depuis Noël, je suppose que Monsieur belle-gueule-mèche-rebelle ne va pas la lâcher d'une semelle

Regulus laissa échapper un petit rire.

—Et tu oses prétendre que tu ne t'intéresses plus à elle ! Si c'est pas de la jalousie, çà…

—Absolument ridicule !

—C'est ça, oui… Allez, dépêche-toi un peu, sinon on va être en retard. Tu tiens à ce point-là à te faire remarquer ?

Les derniers mots eurent l'effet escompté, et le jeune homme accéléra le pas tout en continuant à maugréer entre ses dents.

Ils n'étaient pas les derniers, des élèves arrivaient encore, en couples ou par groupes. Le vieil homme accueillait ses invités à l'ancienne, près de la porte.

—Black ! Votre charmante amie vous a fait faux bond ? Mais peu importe, en ce qui me concerne, je suis ravi de recevoir l'un de mes plus brillants élèves, vous êtes le bienvenu Snape !

—Merci professeur.

Répondit Regulus pour les deux, avant d'entrainer Severus près du bar.

« Whisky Pur-Feu, deux ! »

Le serveur se détourna un moment puis posa deux verres sur le bar.

« J'ai demandé deux whiskies, pas un whisky et une bièraubeurre ! »

—Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais votre empreinte magique m'indique que vous n'êtes pas majeur. Les élèves mineurs ne sont pas autorisés à boire de l'alcool. La bièraubeurre est la boisson la plus forte que je sois autorisé à servir à un élève de seize ans.

—Merde ! Fait chier, putain de Trace !

—Surveille ton langage, Black ! Que dirait ta chère maman si distinguée ?

—Tiens, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Cafter à mon grand frère pour qu'il vienne me tirer les oreilles ? Oh mais non, c'est vrai j'oubliais, c'est _ton_ grand frère maintenant !

—Sirius n'a rien contre toi, Reg, c'est toi qui refuses de lui parler.

—MOI !? C'est _lui_ qui est parti, il me semble, _lui_ , qui a renié sa famille, _lui_ , qui… qui m'a abandonné ! Termina-t-il très vite d'un ton étouffé en se détournant vivement.

—Dégage, Potter, laisse-le tranquille !

—Comme c'est mignon ! Le preux Servilus qui vole au secours de sa demoiselle en détresse…

—James, Severus ! Arrêtez, tous les deux !

—Que ce passe-t-il ici, Miss Evans ? Slughorn s'était approché en silence. « Ah, vous avez amené Potter ! Je vois…

Sans prendre pour autant ouvertement la défense de Severus face à McGonagall et à Dumbledore (le courage n'était pas sa vertu première), Slughorn était certainement le professeur que les 'facéties' des Maraudeurs amusaient le moins.

« Allons, allons mes enfants, je ne tolèrerai pas de disputes le soir de mon anniversaire. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de conclure une trêve pour la soirée… C'est entendu ? »

—Bien sûr professeur ! Il n'y aura aucun problème. Severus attrapa leurs boissons. « Viens, Reg. »

Fit-il en se frayant un chemin au milieu des convives. James se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. C'était Lily qui faisait partie du 'club', lui n'était que son accompagnateur.

—Oui professeur, je suis désolé.

—Je préfère ça, Potter. Je n'ai rien contre vous, et je serais navré pour Miss Evans d'avoir à vous demander de quitter la soirée.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Regulus et Severus s'étaient installés sur deux fauteuils, de part et d'autre d'un guéridon.

—Passe-moi la bièraubeurre.

Severus tira une minuscule fiole de la poche de sa veste et la versa dans le breuvage.

—Qu'est-ce que fais ?

—Potion de sobriété, composition personnelle de ton serviteur. Avec ça, l'alcool n'aura pas plus d'effet sur nous que du jus de citrouille.

—M'en fiche, personne ne me servira d'alcool de toute façon.

Severus tendait le verre, dont il venait de boire la moitié, à son compagnon.

—Tais-toi et bois !

—Tu l'as déjà testé, ton truc ?

—Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment je faisais pour garder la tête froide dans les soirées de Malfoy ? Je me suis juré depuis longtemps de ne jamais devenir comme mon père.

Lorsque Regulus eut fini de vider le verre, Severus y transvasa les trois-quarts du sien, puis, la faisant à peine dépasser de sa manche, pointa sa baguette sur le verre qu'il venait de vider, qui se remplit aussitôt.

—Co-comment tu as fait ça ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire apparaître de la nourriture…

—C'est vrai, la nourriture est une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, en revanche, on peut toujours augmenter la quantité de celle dont on dispose… simple charme de remplissage.

—Rappelle-moi de t'inviter plus souvent, Sev.

—Ouais, compte là-dessus ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

—On essaye de passer une bonne soirée, il doit bien y avoir quelques filles potables dans le coin, et sinon, les buffets du vieux Slug sont toujours bien garnis…

Lily ne buvait jamais d'alcool fort, et James, qui était à deux jours de son anniversaire, et donc encore mineur, avait, toute la soirée, profité sans beaucoup de modération de la générosité de sa petite-amie, sous le regard intéressé de Severus, accoudé au bar.

—T'es tombé amoureux de Potter, Sev ?

La soirée tirait vers sa fin et Regulus venait de le rejoindre après avoir accompagné à la porte la fille avec laquelle il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée.

—Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment m'amuser un peu, finalement.

Répondit l'intéressé en versant discrètement le contenu d'une deuxième fiole dans son whisky tout en murmurant une incantation à voix basse, avant de se tourner vers le barman. Il se dirigea bientôt vers le jeune couple, muni d'un plateau sur lequel, outre son whisky, étaient posés deux autres verres.

« Puisque nous sommes censés faire une trêve, ce soir, je peux peut-être vous offrir un verre ? » Il regarda Lily au fond des yeux. « En souvenir du passé. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il tendit une bièraubeurre à son amie d'enfance.

« Tu ne bois toujours pas d'alcool à ce que je vois… »

Et un whisky à James. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air dubitatif.

—C'est vraiment gentil, Sev, mais, sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne voudrais pas échanger ton verre et celui de James ?

Severus prit un air pincé.

—Je vois que la confiance règne… qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, que je veux empoisonner ton chéri… Devant tout le gratin de Poudlard ?

Lily eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

—Sev ! Je…

—Bon OK, si c'est ce que tu désires, et si ça peut contribuer à ce que tu ne me regardes plus comme un étranger, ou pire, un ennemi … Son regard sombre s'était empli de tristesse. « Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Lily, je ne le serai jamais ! »

Et il tendit son propre verre à James, avant de porter l'autre à ses lèvres.

—Tu vois, pas de poison ! Je suis de bonne foi.

—Pfff ! J'me doutais pas que t'avais une zi bonne deszente, Ser-Snape !

—Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi, Potter. A Lily !

James leva son verre vers sa petite amie, avant de le vider en quelques gorgées.

Un peu plus tard, les deux amis regagnaient le dortoir de Serpentard, un peu plus loin dans les cachots.

—T'as loupé ton coup, cette fois, on dirait !

—Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

—Ben… il ne s'est rien passé après que Potter ait descendu ton verre.

—Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Tu imagines vraiment que je lui aurais fait prendre un truc qui agirait immédiatement … et devant Lily en plus ?

—Tu as raison, je suis désolé, mais j'aurais tout de même bien aimé… au fait, qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ?

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le verras, si je ne me suis pas trompé dans la formule, et je ne me trompe jamais, personne ne pourra le louper… Pour info, dans deux jours, c'est l'anniversaire de Potter.

—Comment tu sais ça ?

—Le meilleur moyen pour se protéger de ses ennemis est de savoir le plus de choses possibles sur eux. Bonne nuit !

Si le lendemain beaucoup des invités de la fête n'étaient pas apparus pour le petit déjeuner, le dimanche matin, la Grande Salle était pleine. A la table des Gryffondors, régnait un joyeux chaos, rythmé par les arrivées de nombreux hiboux venant déposer lettres et paquets devant Potter, lorsque Sirius Black, assis en face de son ami, manqua s'étouffer avec une bouchée de bacon. Mais personne ne songeait à lui venir en aide, tout le monde avait les yeux tourné vers un James Potter radieux qui commença tout de même à se demander ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'un éclat de rire général monta de toutes les tables, y compris celle des professeurs. Au bout d'un moment, une Lily hilare finit par conjurer un miroir dans lequel il put à son tour admirer la superbe crête iroquoise vert fluo qui se dressait haut sur sa tête. Il se leva d'un bond, baguette brandie, au mépris de tous les règlements de l'école.

—SNAPE !

Les rires s'éteignirent aussitôt. Severus, qui ce matin-là avait pris bien soin de s'installer dos à la table des Gryffondors, et qui ne s'était retourné qu'à la réaction de ses vis-à-vis affichait un air d'incompréhension profonde.

—He ! J'ai rien fait, moi Potter ! Je ne te regardais même pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être moi ? Tu t'imagines que tout le monde est en admiration devant toi ?

Mais le jeune homme, furieux, en appela à sa directrice de Maison, qui essuyait encore les larmes que le fou-rire avait fait monter à ses yeux, et même au directeur qui tenta de calmer le jeu, la plaisanterie n'étant pas bien méchante. L'incriminé fut tout de même sommé de présenter sa baguette, mais le Prior Incanto se révéla négatif, le dernier sort jeté s'étant en effet révélé être un innocent Lumos, et l'avant-dernier, celui demandé par Minerva elle-même dans son dernier cours de Métamorphose, le vendredi précédent. Severus Snape revint à sa place, l'air digne et profondément humilié par cet examen. Mais pendant qu'il se rasseyait, et que Potter se faisait réprimander pour son attitude agressive, les commissures de ses lèvres frémissaient.

Un peu plus tard, Regulus le rattrapa devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

—Alors, comment tu as fait ?

—Potion plus sort de retardement, formulé sans baguette… Une des seules inconnues était la hauteur de la crête, mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas déçu ! Ça valait vraiment le coup de faire semblant de fraterniser avec Potter pendant quelques minutes. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté de venir à la fête de Slug ?

—C'était quoi les autres inc... ?

Un bruit de pas pressés se fit entendre derrière eux.

—Severus !

—Je-Oui, Lily ?

—Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais… Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri !

—Tu…

—Rassure-toi, je ne dirai rien à James, mais… Il-il va rester comme ça longtemps ?

—Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

—Oh Sev ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

—Désolé Lily, pas vraiment, non... Mais en l'occurrence, je te jure que je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Regarde-moi, est-ce que j'ai déjà réussi à te mentir sans que tu t'en aperçoives ?

L'air boudeur, la jeune fille se détourna et entra dans la bibliothèque.

—Alors ?

—Alors quoi ?

—Combien de temps…

—Oh, ça ! Je n'ai pas menti à Lily, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, c'était la deuxième inconnue…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **'tite review please ? *puppy eyes* ^^**


	2. Mistletoe and treat

****Disclaimer : **** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **Un Petit cadeau pour mes lecteurs à l'occasion de la nouvelle année (OS).  
**

 **1er janvier 1977... Question : Opportunistes, les Serpentards ?  
**

* * *

 **Mistletoe and treat**

 **.**

Il y avait des périodes ou le château semblait se conformer au caractère et à l'humeur de son directeur. Et lorsque le directeur en question a pour nom Albus Dumbledore, il faut s'attendre à tout. En tout cas, les élèves, passée la première ou la seconde année, avaient appris à se méfier du premier janvier. Les pluies de pétales de roses de la Saint Valentin, ou de bonbons d'Halloween, la neige sucrée de Noël, c'était plutôt amusant. Bon, le sucre qui fondait dans les cheveux ou l'averse soudaine de bonbons qui vous tombait sur la tête étaient parfois un peu surprenants, voire légèrement énervants pour certains, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la journée la plus redoutée de ceux qui étaient restés au château pendant les vacances de Noël.

Tout comme les chutes de pétales et compagnie, les bouquets de gui apparaissaient inopinément au moment où bien sûr on s'y attendait le moins, et bien évidemment, lorsque la personne que vous aviez le moins envie d'embrasser était à proximité immédiate. Bon, me direz-vous, le problème n'était pas bien grave, il suffisait de rebrousser chemin, et le tour était joué… A part qu'il était totalement impossible de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ceux qui se trouvaient « coincés » dans le périmètre d'action du diabolique végétal, qui là aussi, cela aurait été trop simple, variait en permanence, se retrouvaient bloqués par une espèce de champ de force qui ne les libérait que lorsque ils avaient « fait leur devoir ».

Le jour du Nouvel An était donc généralement une journée particulièrement calme, pendant laquelle la plupart des élèves restaient calfeutrés dans leurs salles communes, où ils ne risquaient pas de se faire piéger. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts, laissant le champ libre aux Première Année, que bien entendu personne ne se donnait la peine d'avertir (le bizutage n'était pas bien méchant), et aux amoureux, qui comptaient bien profiter de l'aubaine, mais qui pour une raison inconnue, étaient rarement victimes du gui infernal (ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'explorer consciencieusement les nombreuses alcôves qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin). Le moment où les élèves devaient se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leurs repas, voyait les Maisons se déplacer en groupes compacts d'où le parasite aurait du mal à isoler deux individus, mais rien n'était jamais assuré, étant donné le nombre restreint d'élèves qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les fêtes.

Ainsi qu'il était de tradition pendant les vacances, une unique table était dressée au milieu de la salle, et professeurs et élèves étaient attablés ensemble dans une ambiance détendue. Severus ne se sentait pas bien. Depuis la veille, une barre douloureuse lui traversait le crâne de part en part, et ses reniflements annonciateurs s'étaient progressivement transformés en un écoulement nasal continu ponctué de quintes de toux qui lui déchiraient la gorge. Il reposa sa tasse à côté du toast auquel il n'avait pas touché, et repoussa sa chaise. Au moment où il se levait, une poigne de fer saisit son poignet. Il avait espéré pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement, mais Madame Pomfresh, qui était arrivée un peu après lui et avait pris place à ses côtés, ne l'entendait apparemment pas de cette oreille.

—Un moment, Monsieur Snape. Cette toux ne me plait pas, vous allez m'accompagner à l'infirmerie !

—C'est juste un rhume, je n'ai pas besoin…

—Ce n'était pas une proposition, Monsieur Snape, et ce n'est pas parce que vous serez majeur dans quelques jours que vous êtes dispensé de vous soigner !

—Je crains que vous n'ayez guère le choix, mon garçon, sourit Dumbledore deux places plus loin, elle m'a fait le même coup avant-hier.

Après avoir gratifié le directeur d'un regard noir, l'infirmière se retourna vers le Serpentard, et lui libéra le poignet.

—Passez devant et attendez-moi. Et si je ne vous trouve pas à l'infirmerie lorsque j'y arriverai, vous aurez affaire à moi ! Vous avez une bien trop nette tendance à négliger votre santé. La rentrée est dans deux jours, croyez-vous obtenir de meilleurs résultats scolaires, si vous attrapez une pneumonie ? J'ai toujours dit que les dortoirs de Serpentard étaient beaucoup trop humides, et mal chauffés. Termina-t-elle en direction de Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte en trainant les pieds, il aimait bien Poppy Pomfresh qui avait un cœur en or sous ses faux airs de dragon et l'avait plus ou moins pris sous son aile, mais il détestait l'infirmerie où il atterrissait un peu trop souvent à son goût.

Sirius courrait dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle, il s'était réveillé tard, et le petit-déjeuner allait bientôt être desservi, même si pendant les vacances sa plage horaire était allongée. Il ralentit légèrement et prit le temps de calmer sa respiration avant de poser une main sur la poignée pour pousser la porte.

Severus tendait la main vers la poignée de la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, et qu'avec un tintement de clochette, un magnifique bouquet de gui apparut en haut de l'encadrement. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment comme pétrifiés, puis se retournèrent, dans un ensemble digne des plus belles chorégraphies afin de s'enfuir chacun de son côté… pour se heurter à un mur invisible, certes légèrement élastique, mais qui résistait à toute tentative de franchissement. Ils eurent beau, pour une fois unis dans un même effort, essayer tous les sorts et contre-sorts qu'ils connaissaient, ils étaient bel et bien piégés, sous les yeux (et les rires) de tous les occupants de la Salle. Dumbledore, vers lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux tournés, fit un geste d'impuissance, même lui ne pouvait aller contre la magie du château. Il lança un regard amusé à McGonagall, qui rougit en baissant le menton.

C'est alors que Sirius lança un « et puis merde ! » retentissant, et avant que les professeurs n'aient pu réagir à ce manque d'éducation, attira Severus à lui pour lui rouler la plus belle pelle que ce dernier ait jamais reçue, mettant instantanément fin au sortilège. Après quoi, il se dirigea comme si de rien n'était, vers le groupe des Gryffondors qui le regardaient, bouche bée, alors que le Serpentard disparaissait d'un pas rageur.

James était écroulé de rire, tandis que Remus écarquillait les yeux, comme un Moldu qui aurait vu un fantôme.

—Tu-tu… tu as _embrassé_ Snape ! le Loup-garou en bégayait.

—Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Si j'avais attendu qu'il le fasse, on y serait encore !

—Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de…

—Tant qu'on y était, autant faire les choses bien, et il en aura pour des jours à se remettre… D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que j'aurais pensé. Termina-t-il d'un air rêveur, et cette fois, James faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Dans les couloirs déserts, Severus se dirigeait d'un pas allègre vers l'infirmerie. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Depuis des années, il étudiait le phénomène afin d'essayer d'y trouver une parade, au cas où quelque chose de se genre se produirait. Pour une fois, toutes ses tentatives avaient été vaines, mais à force de travailler dessus, il avait réussi à le reproduire, ce qui était la première étape, s'il voulait découvrir comment le contrer. Il faillit éclater de rire. Ça avait marché au-delà de toute espérance, et avec un peu de chance, Black allait se retrouver très bientôt avec une crève carabinée…

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Un petit cadeau pour moi ? O:-)_


	3. Dernière danse

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** **:** Pas vraiment d'humour dans cette histoire, mais un peu d'amertume, et bien sûr, St Valentin oblige, beaucoup de tendresse. Severus/Lily – James/Lily

 _Le sortilège du Patronus est un sort très avancé, le seul qui puisse permettre de se défendre contre les détraqueurs. Il faut se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux pour pouvoir le réussir, et produire un Patronus corporel._

* * *

 **Dernière Danse**

 **.**

 **7 février 1977**

Des groupes compacts étaient agglutinés devant les tableaux d'affichage du Grand Hall, où étaient placardées de grandes affiches rose ornées de cœurs rouges, d'arabesques baroques et autres cupidons dorés, d'autres discutaient avec plus ou moins d'animation. Il y avait bien longtemps que la Grande Salle n'avait pas affiché des tables quasiment vides à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, et lorsque les élèves commencèrent à entrer, le bruit des conversations enfla jusqu'à ressembler à celui d'une ruche. À l'échelle humaine, bien entendu, autrement dit un vacarme insupportable.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore se leva et, dirigeant sa baguette vers sa gorge afin d'amplifier légèrement sa voix, demanda le silence.

—Mes enfants, vous êtes maintenant tous très certainement au courant, je ne reviendrai donc que brièvement sur les détails de l'évènement qui se prépare. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux tableaux d'affichage, j'ai décidé que cette année, pour changer un peu et permettre plus de fraternisation entre les Maisons, le traditionnel bal organisé pour la St Valentin, qui aura lieu samedi prochain, serait un peu particulier. Tous les élèves et tous les professeurs sont invités à y participer, aucune absence ne sera autorisée. En outre, tout le monde devra être accompagné, et afin de favoriser les échanges précédemment cités, j'ai décidé que les élèves devront choisir un ou une partenaire en-dehors de leur propre Maison. Et pour rendre les choses plus équitables, ceux qui ont un ou une petit(e) ami(e), même dans autre Maison, ne devront pas choisir cette personne. Autre chose, pour éviter les clivages habituels, les Maisons obligatoirement appariées seront d'une part Gryffondor et Serpentard, et d'autre part Serdaigle et Poussouffle. Vous avez une semaine pour vous préparer. Au vu du temps peu clément, des diligences seront à votre disposition afin de vous conduire à Pré-au-Lard pour faire vos emplettes mercredi après-midi.

Les murmures discrets qui avaient ponctué le début du discours se muèrent en cacophonie à l'annonce de la dernière condition, en particulier du côté des tables des rouge et or et des vert et argent. Le directeur les fit taire d'un simple mouvement de la main.

« Je ne vous demande pas de tomber amoureux de vos partenaires, mais de faire taire vos inimitiés pour quelques heures, et de vous montrer courtois et civilisés l'espace d'une soirée. Je pense que cela peut être à la portée de chacun d'entre vous. Et je suis sûr que tout le monde y trouvera du bénéfice. Sur ce, que cela ne vous empêche pas de bien travailler d'ici là. »

D'un autre geste, il leur rendit l'usage de leurs langues et se rassit pour terminer tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, sans paraître remarquer les regards assassins qui se tournaient régulièrement vers lui.

—Cette fois, c'est sûr, le vieux gâteux a complètement perdu la boule ! Il n'espère tout de même pas que son plan foireux puisse avoir une seule chance de marcher, non ? Inviter des Serpentards ! Et pourquoi pas prendre la Marque aussi, pendant qu'il y est ?

—Oh arrête de râler, James, puisqu'on ne peut pas y couper, autant faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, non ?

—Oh bien sûr, toi, Sirius, ça ne te dérange pas trop, hein ? Monsieur 'bourreau des cœurs' ne fait jamais la fine-bouche devant un joli minois, même lorsqu'il s'agit de 'consommer' du reptile…

—Faut avouer qu'il y en a qui ne sont pas si mal, non ?

—J'ai _déjà_ une petite amie je te rappelle ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as roulé une pelle à Serv - il jeta un regard en biais à la rousse qui discutait à deux pas de là avec une de ses amis, avant de se reprendre - Snape pour le premier de l'an que…

—T'en as pas marre de ramener cette histoire sur le tapis ? Ça commence à être un peu usé à force.

James pouffa.

—Fallait pas autant t'investir dans la chose mon pote ! Pour le coup on aurait pu croire que tu avais eu une révélation divine, le coup de foudre de ta vie ! Dommage qu'il ait eu la crève et qu'il te l'ait refilée… A propos de Snape… j'espère qu'il ne va pas avoir le culot d'inviter Lily !

La dénommée Lily se retourna en entendant son nom.

—Il ne m'invitera pas, non. Pour la bonne raison que moi, je viens de le faire ! Elle agita un morceau de parchemin qui venait de voler jusqu'à elle. « Et il a accepté de m'accompagner. »

—Tu-tu-tu… S'étrangla James.

—Je-je-je… se moqua la jeune fille. Severus est mon plus vieil ami, et même si nous ne nous fréquentons plus, il me respecte. Tu préfèrerais que je me laisse inviter par des gens comme Mulciber, ou Avery peut-être ? N'oublie pas que je suis née-moldue, James. Avec lui, je sais que je ne risque rien. Severus ne me ferait jamais aucun mal, et ne laisserait personne m'en faire.

—Ça ne l'a pas empêché de te traiter de…

—C'était il y a deux ans, et tu sembles un peu trop oublier dans quelles circonstances il l'a fait… N'oublie pas à quelle condition j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi ! Et puis, que sont trois petits mots en regard de ce que pourraient me faire certains autres ?

—Lily n'a pas tort, intervint Remus. Je pense sincèrement que vu les circonstances c'est en effet ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire. Il ne reste plus qu'à vous dégoter des partenaires, les gars. Dommage qu'Andromeda et Narcissa aient quitté Poudlard, Sirius aurait pu vous arranger le coup avec ses cousines. Enfin, en ce qui me concerne, de toute façon, samedi prochain, je serai 'à l'infirmerie', le problème ne se pose donc pas pour moi.

—Tu ne veux pas…

—Tu as entendu Dumbledore. Je suis bien le seul élève de l'école qui a une excuse valable à ses yeux. Je suis un grand garçon, James, ajouta-t-il, « je pourrai gérer ça tout seul, ce sera juste un peu plus désagréable que d'habitude, c'est tout. »

 **12 février 1977**

Severus était nerveux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était presque heureux d'assister à un bal. Non qu'il ne sache pas danser, Minerva McGonagall remédiait régulièrement à cette lacune en obligeant ses élèves à apprendre, sous un prétexte ou un autre, généralement en première ou en deuxième année, les rudiments de cette discipline, et il s'y était d'emblée avéré bien meilleur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Peut-être le fait qu'à l'époque Lily était sa partenaire avait un peu aidé à la chose, mais il déployait dans cet art une élégance qui faisait presque oublier son physique ingrat. Physique qui s'était d'ailleurs notablement amélioré depuis un an.

Sans pour autant qu'il soit subitement devenu beau, la silhouette dégingandée qu'il avait arborée jusqu'à l'année précédente s'était équilibrée et un peu remplumée, son nez évidemment le desservait, mais à bien y regarder, si ce n'avait été ce détail, son visage pâle et mélancolique présentait des traits assez réguliers et ses cheveux noirs toujours un peu trop longs, lui donnaient maintenant un air plus romantique que négligé. Et bien sûr, il y avait aussi, surtout, ce qui était devenu son principal atout : sa voix. Une voix qui avait fini de muer durant les deux mois d'été, et qui depuis la rentrée s'était révélée aux oreilles stupéfaites de la gent féminine de Poudlard toute de soie profonde et de velours sombre, qui en faisait frémir secrètement plus d'une.

Debout au pied du grand escalier, Regulus et lui attendaient leurs cavalières, Mary McDonnald, la meilleure amie de Lily ayant accepté l'invitation du plus jeune des frères Black. Severus arborait ce soir-là un look qui seyait particulièrement à sa transformation physique. Il avait revêtu une tenue très dix-neuvième siècle, pantalon et gilet noirs, assortis d'un foulard de soie noué en cravate sous le col montant de sa chemise immaculée, le tout complété d'une redingote cintrée qui soulignait sa minceur tout en mettant ses épaules en valeur. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi élégant.

Depuis deux étés, il travaillait pour le potioniste officiel de Ste Mangouste, chez qui il devait commencer son apprentissage de Maîtrise dès ses ASPICs passés. Il y avait récolté un salaire qui bien que modeste, lui permettait quelques extras, et ses tenues s'étaient, elles aussi, nettement améliorées. Finis les uniformes mal coupés et de deuxième main. Sous l'influence de Regulus, il avait compris que dans le monde sorcier comme chez les moldus, la considération et le respect des autres passait aussi par l'apparence.

De l'autre côté de la salle de bal, au bras d'une jeune Serpentarde de sixième année, vague parente des Black, Potter le fusillait de regards furibonds. Et lorsque Lily apparut en haut des marches, vêtue d'une fluide robe de soirée vert d'eau qui mettait sa silhouette et ses cheveux roux particulièrement en valeur, James poussa un grognement de frustration en voyant son ennemi de toujours s'approcher d'elle, un air émerveillé clairement affiché sur le visage. Lorsque Severus attacha à son poignet la manchette de roses blanches qu'il venait de lui offrir, il détourna le regard, s'efforçant de reporter son attention sur sa cavalière.

Lily et lui sortaient ensemble depuis Noël, et même si elle et Snape étaient en froid depuis deux ans, la jeune Lionne ne s'était laissée peu à peu apprivoiser qu'à la condition que les Maraudeurs cessent leur harcèlement contre le jeune homme qui avait autrefois été son meilleur ami. Jamais son bonheur ne lui avait semblé aussi fragile, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre Snape sous peine de s'exposer à perdre celle qu'il aimait. En regardant le jeune couple évoluer sur la piste de danse, il mesurait à quel point il en faudrait peu pour tout faire basculer. Malgré sa froideur apparente, il savait, lui, que Lily avait depuis longtemps pardonné son offense au Serpentard. Et il était assez lucide pour ne pas occulter les nouveaux atouts affichés par son rival.

Jamais de toute sa vie Severus n'avait été aussi heureux, il n'était pas assez fou pour espérer que Lily puisse abandonner James pour lui. Elle ne lui avait pas caché, après tout, l'unique raison qui avait motivé sa demande de l'accompagner au bal, mais il était bien décidé à tout faire pour que cette soirée reste au moins un merveilleux souvenir. Même s'il devait pour un moment mettre de côté ses sentiments pour les Maraudeurs, et pour cela il avait accepté, même si c'était à contrecœur, d'aller saluer Potter, en le remerciant d'avoir accepté que sa petite amie soit sa cavalière d'un soir. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient serrés la main froidement sous l'œil mi-sévère, mi-amusé de Lily, avant que la jeune-fille ne se laisse entrainer sur le parquet pour la valse d'ouverture du bal. Lily adorait danser, et Potter dansait très mal, Severus était décidé à pousser son avantage au maximum, sur ce point… après tout, il fallait savoir saisir les petits plaisirs.

James était de mauvaise humeur. Sirius l'avait laissé tomber pour 's'occuper' de sa partenaire, et Peter, que la sienne avait abandonné au bout de quelques minutes à peine, lui collait aux basques depuis le début de la soirée. Pour couronner le tout, Lily et Snape paraissaient vouloir profiter au maximum de la soirée, sans faire cas des regards venimeux qu'il leur lançait régulièrement. Il fit signe au barman de renouveler sa Bièraubeurre. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la salle, le couple avait disparu, et manque de chance, sa cavalière qui l'avait abandonné un instant pour aller 'se repoudrer le nez' choisit ce moment-là pour réapparaître. En temps ordinaire, James n'aurait pas hésité à se montrer impoli, voire mufle, mais tout au long de la soirée, le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore n'avait pas quitté ses étudiants, les dissuadant de commettre le moindre impair vis-à-vis des autres maisons. Les Poussouffles et les Serdaigles s'entendaient généralement bien avec tout le monde, mais ce soir-là, n'étaient-ce certains regards, on aurait presque pu croire à une fraternisation historique entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, dûment chapitrés respectivement par Minerva McGonagall et Horace Slughorn, sous le sourire ravi du vieux mage. Et l'élève qui aurait osé rompre cette belle illusion se serait exposé, ainsi que sa Maison aux foudres du directeur, aussi indulgent soit-il envers les Rouge et Or. Il se résigna donc à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur… N'avait-il pas confiance en Lily ?

« Snape ! » Cracha-t-il entre ses dents, en se laissant entraîner à contrecœur vers la piste de danse, surtout pour échapper aux jérémiades de Pettigrew.

La salle de classe désaffectée n'était éclairée que par les rayons de la pleine lune qui perçait vaguement au travers des hauts vitraux poussiéreux. Lily frissonna en resserrant contre elle son étole trop fine.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmenée ici, Severus ? Si James…

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

—Laisse Potter où il est. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, ni d'abuser de toi si c'est ce que tu…

—Sev ! Comment peux-tu penser que je pourrais même imaginer une seule seconde… Tu sais bien que j'ai une entière confiance en toi !

Mais lui n'écoutait plus, il la regardait maintenant avec une expression ébahie sur le visage.

—T-tu m'as appelé Sev ?

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant là-dedans ? Je t'appelle Sev depuis qu'on a dix ans.

—Il y a… Il y a deux ans que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça ! Deux ans que tu ne m'adresses presque plus la parole. Lily, je…

Il s'approcha d'elle avec hésitation sans qu'elle ne bouge, alors il l'attira contre lui, et elle se laissa faire. Retrouvant instinctivement les gestes de leur enfance, elle nicha sa tête contre son épaule, laissant ses bras se refermer autour d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, la main du jeune homme caressant doucement les boucles de feu répandues sur sa poitrine, avant que la jeune femme ne se recule légèrement, sans pour autant rompre le contact.

—J'aurais tant voulu que tu m'écoutes, Lily… soupira-t-il, « tellement voulu que tu me pardonnes. J'aurais… j'aurais tant voulu avoir le courage de te dire… »

Elle l'interrompit, de deux doigts légers posés sur ses lèvres.

—Je t'en prie, n'en dis pas plus ! Il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux oublier et que tout peut redevenir comme avant. Nous avons grandi, nous avons changé, tu sais ce que je pense de tes amis et de ton intérêt pour les Arts Sombres...

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel on put entendre le sifflement du vent au travers des carreaux cassés, puis elle reprit, presqu'à voix basse.

« Je… je sais. J'ai compris… Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ça n'est _plus_ possible ! Il faut que tu m'oublies, Sev. »

'' _Ce n'est_ _ **plus**_ _possible.''_ Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle, tête basse, comme tétanisé, assommé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

—Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque.

— _Tu sais_ pourquoi. Nous avons fait nos choix, il y longtemps déjà. Et je… j'aime James.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle l'avait frappé, et cette fois, ce fut elle qui fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de lui.

—J'aime James, répéta-t-elle, ses yeux verts fermement plantés dans les siens, « il a changé, et tu as fait ton choix, il n'y a pas, il n'y a jamais eu et n'y aura jamais de place dans ma vie pour la Magie Noire. Je suis désolée, Sev.»

Consciente du mal qu'elle venait de lui faire, elle tendit la main dans un geste qui jadis avait été si familier, pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de son visage, et laissa un instant sa paume appuyée contre sa joue. Puis elle se pencha vers lui lentement, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se reculant dès qu'il esquissa le geste de l'enlacer, alors il laissa retomber son bras avec un sourire amer.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle, l'orchestre jouait un slow, et quelques couples évoluaient encore sur la piste.

—Une dernière danse ? Elle accepta avec un sourire navré.

Le morceau était sur le point de s'achever lorsqu'il l'enlaça, et Severus avait la conscience douloureuse qu'il tenait Lily dans ses bras pour la dernière fois. Il se pencha vers elle, pour murmurer tout contre son oreille, laissant un instant de trop son souffle chaud caresser son cou, provoquant un frisson involontaire chez la jeune fille.

—Ne sois pas triste, Lily, tu m'as offert la plus belle soirée de ma vie, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Jamais. Juste avant que la musique ne s'arrête.

Il s'écarta à regret de la jeune fille, et capta le regard à la fois meurtrier et désespéré de Potter, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, et de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir d'équivoque, vue de l'extérieur. Saisissant la main de Lily, il s'inclina, effleurant le bout de ses doigts de ses lèvres, avant le la ramener vers son rival, sans chercher à dissimuler ses sentiments.

—Tu ne la mérites pas Potter, tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle.

—Je sais... Répondit James sans pouvoir retenir son soupir de soulagement. « Va au diable, Snape, ça me fait trop mal de reconnaître que pour une fois tu as raison. »

Réfugié dans l'ancienne salle de classe qui avait été témoin de leur unique et chaste baiser, Severus ne sentait pas le froid mordant de la nuit. Les yeux mi-clos, il fit lentement glisser sa baguette dans sa main et d'un bras un peu hésitant, dessina un large cercle dans l'air. « Spero Patronum ! » La biche illumina un long moment la pièce de sa lueur argentée, avant de disparaitre par la fenêtre. Le Patronus qui se refusait à lui depuis deux ans venait de renaître, plus consistant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à l'époque où Lily et lui s'y entraînaient en cachette, dans cette même pièce. Il rangea sa baguette, indifférent à la larme qui roulait sur sa joue, et reprit le chemin des dortoirs.

 **FIN**


	4. Coup de foudre

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **N/A :** Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, pas d'update de 'Dans l'ombre du temps' pour cause d'OS de Noël ㈴2

Je souhaite un très bon Noël à tous, et tout particulièrement à tous ceux qui comme moi, sont seuls ce soir. J'espère que ma petite histoire vous aidera à passer un petit moment, et à vous souvenir que quelqu'un a pensé à vous.

Enjoy & Review !

* * *

 **Coup de foudre**

 **.**

Le CRI couvrit le brouhaha de la Grande Salle, ruche en effervescence en ce dernier jours de cours avant le départ, le lendemain, pour les vacances scolaires.

—Severus ! Je t'aiiimeuhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent avec un bel ensemble vers la table de Gryffondor, d'où était partie cette stupéfiante déclaration, et ou James Potter et Remus Lupin essayaient, l'un de retenir, l'autre de faire taire, un Sirius Black surexcité.

Après un court instant de silence stupéfait, une vague de rires commença à monter, venant des quatre coins de la salle, y compris de la table des professeurs. À enfler, pour finir par éclater comme une gigantesque bulle de savon. Seuls, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor étaient, Maisons obligent, vert de rage pour l'un et rouge de colère pour l'autre, Lupin ayant finalement cédé à l'hilarité générale, à laquelle Pettigrew n'avait même pas tenté de résister. Quant à Black, il essayait toujours d'échapper à la prise de son meilleur ami, pour rejoindre la table de Serpentard, ou pétrifié, l'objet de ses désirs le regardait d'un air terrifié assez comique.

Figé sur sa chaise, Severus était catastrophé. Qu'est-ce qui avait mal fonctionné ? La potion était parfaite, il en était certain, et le sort de retardement qu'il avait couplé à l'Amortentia avait impeccablement fonctionné. Mais si le timing était bon, l'objet de la soudaine passion de Black aurait dû être Potter, ou à défaut Lupin ou Pettigrew, mais pas lui ! Sûrement pas lui ! Surtout pas lui !

Les quatre garçons partageaient le même dortoir, il était donc logique que la première chose qui ne soit pas à lui que Black aurait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré le matin, ait été soit l'un de ses camarades, soit quelque chose leur appartenant. Black était arrivé en retard, et il ne s'était pas approché de la table de Serpentard, située à l'autre extrémité de la Grande Salle. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu détraquer la belle machine qu'il avait mise en place ?

 _ **Bibliothèque de Poudlard, la veille.**_

 _La boîte de Fondants du Chaudron, dans laquelle ne restait plus qu'un unique bonbon, était posée bien en évidence à côté des livres que Regulus avait étalés sur la table qu'il avait investie pour terminer les derniers devoirs à rendre avant la sortie.  
Slughorn ayant donné aux septièmes années un sujet surprise de contrôle de dernière minute pour le lendemain, ces derniers étaient nombreux à trainer du coté de la section des Potions, où le cadet des Black était installé. Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque son frère s'arrêta devant sa table._

— _Salut Reg ! Encore au travail ?_

— _J'ai fini, j'allais partir. Je te laisse la table, si tu en as besoin. Au fait, tu restes ici pour les fêtes, comme l'année dernière ?_

— _Je… Sirius se sentait toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise de laisser son frère rentrer seul Square Grimmaurd pour les vacances. « Non, James et moi passons Noël chez les Potter, et nous avons décidé de nous retrouver à Londres pour le réveillon du premier de l'an, avec Remus, Peter, Mary, Helena et Lily. Lupin avait enfin fini, dernièrement, par céder aux avances de Mary McDonald, et Helena Rogers, une ravissante Serdaigle blonde, était la dernière conquête en date de Sirius._

— _Je suppose que tu n'as rien à faire dire aux parents ? Reprit Regulus froidement en terminant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, pendant que Sirius plongeait la main dans la boite pour pêcher le dernier Fondant. « Ne te gêne pas surtout, tu peux prendre un bonbon. Poursuivit l'adolescent, moqueur._

— _Merchi, fit Sirius, ignorant l'ironie, en mordant dans la friandise avec délice, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les Fondants du Chaudron. « Tu crois que cha illuminerait leur vie, chi je leur envoyais tous mes vœux ? Poursuivit-il la bouche pleine._

 _Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la réaction de leur mère._

— _Il vaut probablement mieux que tu ne le fasses pas, en effet, conclut-il. « Salut, amuse-toi bien, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

 _Severus, installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, leva les yeux de son manuel de Potions. Un groupe de cinquièmes années s'installait à une table pour une partie de bataille explosive. Captant son regard, Regulus hocha la tête dans sa direction, et le jeune homme replongea dans sa lecture, un demi-sourire satisfait sur les lèvres._

 _ **Dortoir de Gryffondor, ce matin-là.**_

— _Debout, marmotte ! Tu vas nous mettre en retard !_

 _Sirius grogna, et se retourna dans son lit, en rabattant ses couvertures sur sa tête. Il n'était définitivement pas du matin. Ses trois compagnons de dortoir étaient déjà prêts à descendre pour le petit déjeuner._

 _Agacé, James finit par lui lancer un Aguamenti glacé, en claironnant « plus besoin de te doucher, maintenant, grouille, on t'attend dans la Grande Salle ! » avant de s'enfuir en riant avec les deux autres. Trempé et gelé jusqu'aux os, il se leva en maugréant, et attrapa sa baguette pour réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère, sécher draps et couvertures, et faire son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il émergeait de la salle de bains en finissant de s'habiller. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il balança son sac de cours sur son épaule. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir, lorsqu'il avisa, abandonnée sur un dossier de chaise, l'écharpe rayée vert et gris que son frère avait oubliée sur sa table, la veille à la bibliothèque. Il la fourra dans son sac et sortit en courant pour avoir une chance d'arriver au réfectoire avant la fin du petit déjeuner._

 _ **Grande Salle, quelques minutes plus tard.**_

 _Essoufflé, Sirius s'assit à la place que lui avait réservée ses amis, entre James et Remus. Levant les yeux, il capta le regard de Snape, étrangement fixé sur lui, et soudain, une sensation étrange s'empara de lui. Il avait tout à coup une furieuse envie d'enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, qui ne lui semblaient plus graisseux, mais doux et satinés. Les yeux d'onyx semblaient briller d'un éclat inégalé qui invitait à la luxure. Il rêvait d'écraser la bouche du jeune homme sous ses lèvres, de goûter au fruit défendu de sa langue, de laisser ses mains errer sur le corps mince, de… comment avait-il pu accepter de suivre James dans ses plaisanteries idiotes ? Severus était l'être le plus merveilleux, le plus sexy, le plus désirable, le plus… il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se leva, comme mû par un ressort._

 _« Severus ! Je t'aiiimeuhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »_

 _Les réflexes d'Attrapeur de James lui permirent de s'accrocher à sa veste juste à temps pour éviter qu'il ne se précipite vers la table de Serpentard, pendant que Remus, voyant qu'il allait réitérer sa déclaration, lui jetait in-extremis un Silencio. Mais le mal était fait, et les vagues de rires augmentaient à chaque tentative de Sirius pour échapper à la prise de James, hurlant silencieusement ses déclarations, son regard énamouré fixé sur le Serpentard qui affichait maintenant une expression de dégoût horrifié._

Entre deux hoquets de rire, Minerva McGonagall se tourna vers la table des Vert et Argent, tentant, sans grand succès, de prendre un air sévère.

—Monsieur Snape ! Appela-t-elle en amplifiant sa voix d'un Sonorus, pour couvrir le brouhaha, ce qui eut pour effet instantané de faire cesser le vacarme. Snape risquait de passer un sale quart-d 'heure !

—Pro… professeur ! bredouilla l'interpellé. « Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que _**je**_ puisse être responsable de… _**de CA**_ ! Protesta-t-il avec véhémence, l'air passablement choqué.

—Dumbledore posa une main apaisante sur le bras de la sous-directrice, en s'essuyant les yeux de l'autre.

—Je pense, chère amie, que cette fois, nous pouvons croire monsieur Snape sur parole. S'il était à l'origine de cela, je ne crois vraiment pas que le choix de la… soudaine passion de monsieur Black se serait porté sur lui-même !

—Et qui d'autre, aurait pu faire ça ? Fulmina James qui avait suivi l'échange.

—Calmez-vous mon jeune ami. Je sais qu'il existe une certaine… animosité entre monsieur Snape et vous, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez l'accuser sans preuves. Ceci étant dit, à mon avis, s'il était l'instigateur de cette plaisanterie, il est fort probable que vous auriez été celui qui aurait déclenché, comment dire… le coup de foudre de votre ami.

—Vous appelez ça une plaisanterie ? S'exclama le jeune homme.

—Sans vouloir prendre parti, il me semble qu'en la matière, celles de votre petit groupe n'ont pas toujours été aussi amusantes, pour ne pas dire anodines ! Conclut le vieux mage sur un ton qui signifiait que le sujet était clos.

Potter ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans rien dire, et se rassit en silence, vexé, pendant que Severus, sous le choc, regardait le directeur avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois en sept ans que celui-ci émettait publiquement une critique, même minime, concernant les Maraudeurs. S'il avait su qu'il était effectivement derrière ce qui arrivait à Black, peut-être ne se serait-il pas montré aussi magnanime, mais en l'occurrence, le jeune homme était finalement ravi, quelle que soit l'erreur de calcul qui avait amené ce revirement.  
Dumbledore se tourna vers le petit homme rondouillard qui était assis à sa gauche.

—Horace, mon cher, êtes-vous bien certain de n'avoir pas enseigné, cette année encore, la recette de l'Amortentia, à vos élèves de septième année ?

—Absolument certain, monsieur le directeur, rougit le professeur de potions.

L'année précédente, il avait dû, autour de la St Valentin, fabriquer l'antidote au philtre d'amour en quantité notoire… sauf qu'il s'était bien douté, déjà à l'époque, que ce n'était pas un étudiant de septième année qui avait brassé la potion. Son regard dériva jusqu'à Severus, avant de se détourner, pensif et presque admiratif. Malgré son manque récurrent de soutien envers lui, Slughorn était un pur Serpentard, et son habituelle absence de réaction aux 'plaisanteries' douteuses des Maraudeurs sur les élèves de sa Maison, et celui-là en particulier, n'était pas synonyme d'approbation. Il savait tout simplement que face à Dumbledore et McGonagall, il n'aurait jamais raison, et sa paresse naturelle faisait le reste. Malgré les apparences, il se doutait bien que son jeune prodige des potions n'était certainement pas totalement étranger à la chose, et voir l'aîné des Black se ridiculiser devant l'école entière n'était, tout compte fait, pas pour lui déplaire.

« La préparation de l'antidote n'est pas très longue. Reprit-il, « si monsieur Potter veut bien accompagner son ami jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je le lui apporterai d'ici une demi-heure. Inutile de préciser, bien entendu, qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne le laisse pas seul. Le philtre devait être assez puissamment dosé, si je me fie à la 'passion dévorante' déployée par monsieur Black. D'autant que, hum… l'objet de sa flamme n'a pas l'air décidé à se laisser si facilement conquérir ! A ces mots, les rires reprirent de plus belle, tandis que Sirius se débattait, et suppliait James de le laisser rejoindre Severus, à qui il continuait de hurler son amour éternel, alors que ses amis unissaient maintenant leurs efforts pour le faire sortir de la salle.

Le lendemain matin, le hasard fit que les Maraudeurs et Regulus se retrouvèrent côte à côte pour attendre les diligences qui devaient les conduire à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Devant l'air narquois affiché par son cadet alors qu'il le saluait, Sirius commença par se renfrogner. Les plaisanteries sur ce qu'il s'était passé le premier janvier de l'année précédente*, l'avaient poursuivi jusqu'à la sortie… Mais en l'absence de commentaires ironiques sur les événements de la veille, il finit par se décontracter un peu. Au moment de monter dans la voiture où étaient déjà installés ses trois comparses, il se souvint brusquement de quelque chose, et ouvrant son sac, en tira une écharpe.

—J'allais oublier ! Tiens, ton écharpe, tu l'avais oubliée à la bibliothèque, l'autre soir.

Regulus porta la main à son cou, entouré du tricot jumeau de celui que lui tendait son frère.

—Mon éch… ? Oh oui bien sûr, mon écharpe ! Je l'ai cherchée partout. Heureusement, j'en avais une de rechange. Merci de me l'avoir ramenée.

—Bon débarras ! Enfin tranquille pour deux semaines fit une voix chaude dans son dos, tandis que la diligence s'éloignait. Severus, qui avait suivi la scène de loin, s'était approché pour dire au revoir à son ami.

—Oh Severus ! Je pense avoir finalement trouvé la réponse à ton problème. Tu sais, au sujet de… l'objet de la passion soudaine de mon cher grand frère. Il tendit à son camarade l'écharpe que ce dernier venait de lui donner. « Tu l'avais oubliée sur la table, à la bibliothèque, avant-hier soir, Sirius l'avait récupérée en pensant que c'était la mienne. Il a dû la mettre dans son sac, hier matin, pour me la rendre. Finalement, ce doit être ça, la première chose qui ne lui appartienne pas qu'il ait touchée, ce jour-là.

Severus récupéra son bien avec un sourire en coin.

—Tu dois avoir raison, c'est l'explication la plus logique. En tout cas, merci pour le coup-de-main, c'est ton frère après tout !

—Pas de quoi. Sirius va encore une fois passer un bon Noël, _**lui**_ , pendant que je serai coincé entre mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante, Narcissa et son blondinet aux dents qui rayent le plancher, cette folle de Bellatrix, et ce taré de Lestrange. Quand le temps me semblera trop long, il me suffira de repenser à la scène… Merlin, Sev ! Je suis désolé pour toi, mais je crois que je n'avais encore jamais autant ri !

—Ne le sois pas. J'avoue que sur le moment je n'étais pas précisément ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses, mais maintenant, je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé. Se rendre compte de l'état d'esprit dans lequel on peut être lorsqu'on est humilié devant tout le monde ne peut pas avoir fait beaucoup de mal à ton frère. Son égo finira par s'en remettre. Et entendre Potter désavoué publiquement par Dumbledore… je crois que même si j'avais eu des cadeaux de Noël, je n'en aurais jamais reçu de plus beau de toute ma vie !

Severus marchait d'un pas alerte dans le couloir qui menait aux quartiers de Serpentard, pressé de retrouver la quiétude de sa salle commune, dont il restait, pendant deux semaines, l'unique occupant de septième année, et la chaleur de la cheminée près de laquelle l'attendait son fauteuil préféré. Quinze jours de tranquillité, sans risquer de croiser les Maraudeurs à chaque croisement de corridor, c'était presque une vision du paradis… Il ne comprit pas pourquoi les deux Première Année, qui sortaient de la Salle Commune au moment où il y arrivait le regardaient avec une stupeur mêlée de crainte.

Il fallait dire qu'à onze ans, lorsqu'on avait appris, depuis la rentrée, à redouter le caractère ombrageux de cette grande perche de septième année aux réparties caustiques, voir Severus Snape afficher un sourire radieux, avait vraiment de quoi donner des sueurs froides.

 **FIN**

*Voir chapitre 2 'Mistletoe and treat'

* * *

Un petit **LUMOS** pour illuminer mon Noël ?


End file.
